The Good, The Bad, and The Hunted
by K.T. Marie Rose
Summary: When an old enemy, who is believed to be dead, returns, Hansel and Gretel are in trouble. This enemy comes back smarter, stronger, and more dangerous than ever. Hearts will be shattered, lives will be lost, and evil will be a constant presence everywhere. In the end, one question remains: Who will make it out alive?
1. Prologue

**Heyo! What's up guys? Marie, here, or as some of you know me, Turtlelove2! I set up this fanfiction account with a friend so we could work and write stories together. This is our first story together so hope you guys enjoy!**

A witch is standing outside of the tavern they're in, calculating her options. She can tell she doesn't have many because killing them is out of the question. There are three of them, and not two like before. Plus, they're in a crowded building. Normally, she would jump at the chance to make a show; if she didn't think she would die trying. Gretel is sitting with her feet propped up on the bar next to Hansel's. The third is a young male. She hasn't ever seen him before, but he's coated in weapons and standing to the side of Hansel that is farthest from Gretel.

The male has been entertaining himself for some time now, teasing Gretel. Hansel has been defending him, saying that they need his help. For what, the witch could not say. She could tell though, that Gretel was immensely jealous of the newcomers talents. He could do things that even the witch herself was jealous of.

The witch had a plan, a plan that had taken a while to make, but a plan nonetheless. It included more than just tonight, but tonight she wanted to 'greet' the trio. Tonight, she wanted to make it clear she wasn't dead. She would make a show, but she wouldn't kill anyone to do so.

She slams open the door, smiling with satisfaction as it hit the wall with a huge bang. Every single pair of eyes was trained on her face in complete horror and fear. As soon as Gretel saw her, she slammed the beer down on the bar, dropped her feet onto the floor, and slowly stood up. The witch could see recognition in her eyes. She knew Gretel remembered her.

"What the fuck are _you _doing here?" Gretel said with so much venom, you would have thought she could be a snake.

Hansel got up and put his arm between the witch and Gretel. The witch could easily tell he wasn't trying to protect Gretel, he was trying to keep her from starting a fight.

The younger male stood up and has a gun cocked; training it on her face. "Who the hell is this?"

At first, no one said a word. Not a single person dared to move, or even breathe. Everyone held their breath, watching, waiting, wondering what would happen next.

The witch was the one to break the spell of silence. "Allow me to introduce myself." She said it in the most sarcastic, yet formal, way possible. She extended her arm and bowed to them.

"I'm Muriel."

**Duh, Duh, Duuuuuuuuhhh! How's that for a prologue? :) Anyways, hope you all enjoyed and, as always, feel free to give us any feedback you have! Seeya next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Marie again with the first chapter of the story! (The last one didn't count because it's a prologue.) Anyways, hope you guys enjoy.**

I stare down the witch with pure hatred in my eyes. _How is here? She's dead! _My beer has splattered all over the bar but I don't care anymore. I want to know why this bitch didn't die the first time we killed her.

"Who the hell is this?" Ryan is at a loss, standing on the other side of Hansel, his gun ready to blow Muriel's head off.

For once, he doesn't know something. I smile inwardly with the satisfaction of knowing that I'm smarter than him this time. Not the other way around.

My happiness is short lived though, when Muriel steps forward, bows, and tries to mock us as she introduces herself to Ryan. "I'm Muriel."

Ryan clearly doesn't care anymore because he about pulls the trigger right there and then when she makes her bow. "Take one more step, witch, and I swear to God I'll-"

"You'll what?" Muriel lets out a short, barking laugh. "Shoot me with one of your fancy little bullets? I'd like to see you try."

Ryan isn't fazed. He doesn't even flinch. "I'd like to see you survive it if I did."

Hansel, by now, has made it perfectly clear to me that he isn't going to let me get anywhere near her. He's had his arm up the whole time, keeping me from moving.

Muriel is staring down Ryan. The look of hatred is clear on both of their faces as well as Hansel's. This whole time, not a single person has moved. You might have thought everyone else in here was a statue except for me, Hansel, Muriel, and Ryan.

Then everything starts to happen in slow motion. Muriel charges Hansel which surprises him and Ryan, who misses his shot. He stands there trying to reload as Hansel pushes me away with his already outstretched hand in an effort to protect me. I catch myself on a stool and just stand there like a dumb ass as Muriel starts talking to Hansel.

That isn't the beginning of the story though.

It actually started more like this:

Hansel and I walked away from the ruins where I almost died. Neither of us spoke as we put our weapons back on our belts. He walked a little behind me, supporting Ben, whom he shot through the shoulder to get a witch. Mina went a different way from us and so did Edward, so it's just me, Hansel, and an injured Ben.

Even though I'm physically tired, and I will admit, injured, my mind is whirling with all the events of the last few days. Not only was I accused of being a witch, but I was accused of being a _white witch._ My heart was nearly ripped out of my chest, and, on a good note, we killed Muriel.

I shoo a rabbit that has wandered in front of me and keep walking. We need to get somewhere safe so that we can patch up Ben's wounds and our own.

"Hansel, you're going to attract every creature in these woods within a ten-mile radius if you don't pick up your feet!" I'm joking of course, but their footsteps have gotten loud in the last few minutes. I mean _loud._ It's like they're intentionally stepping on every single stick in the freaking forest.

Hansel whispers from behind me. "That's not me Gretel."

I should have known he was warning me, should have known not to move suddenly. Every rational part of me though, for two seconds, took a vacation. I spin around and say, "Well who else could it be?"

I almost instantly see my mistake, and get my answer. A wolf, almost ten times larger than normal is following us. No, I'm sorry. _Stalking _us. Hansel turns around slowly and sees the beast as well.

I take a few deep breaths and a step back from the thing. I'm trying not to freak out, but on the inside, I'm having a panic attack. We have to fight this thing. We have to kill it if we can, but there's one important piece of information we don't have that almost means everything. What the hell is it?

All three of us watch in horror as it turns itself into a bigger than life bear, rather than a bigger than life wolf. It stands on it's back legs and roars at us so loud and so long I almost think my eardrums will split.

I take another half-step backwards, and then I take a half-step toward Hansel so that I'm standing behind him rather than in front of that _thing._

Ben has made no attempt to hide the horror on his face as Hansel tries to support him without making any sudden movements.

The thing takes one of it's wickedly clawed hands and swipes at our heads. We all duck and it swings again and again and again. Eventually, it starts taking swipes at our torsos, seeing as how he wasn't making much progress on our heads. I grab Hansel and Ben around the waist, and pull them back. Ben looses his footing, making Hansel lose his, and they both fall backwards onto me. We're all laying there in a huge heap,we can't move, and I think, _this is it, we're all going to die here. _The beast prepares to take another huge swipe and rip us all to shreds when I hear a gun go off.

The beast grabs the side of its head as the gun goes off over and over again, firing round after round into the things skull. It finally falls to the ground, and we all just sit there staring at it, dumbfounded.

A boy who can't be older than Hansel steps out of the trees with a stupid grin on his face. He offers a hand to Hansel and Ben, helping them stand. Then he offers a hand to me. I don't even so much as look at him when I stand. He drops his hand to his side.

He walks over to the corpse and starts pouring- I don't even know what -onto it. "Oh, by the way," He doesn't even so much as turn around to talk to us. "Thanks for being my bait."

I finally find my voice. "And, uh, who the hell are you if you don't mind me asking?"

I can tell he knows I'm as every bit annoyed as I sound, but he either doesn't acknowledge it or he doesn't care. "Ryan. And you are?"

I turn to Hansel. "He's kidding when he says that, right?" I turn back to the newly named Ryan. "You're kidding, right?"

He doesn't hesitate. "I could ask you the same question seeing as how you don't recognize me."

I'm losing my temper with this kid; and I just met him. I take I step forward, fists clenched. It's a whisper when it comes out because if it was any louder I'm sure I would be screaming at him. "Hansel and Gretel."

Hansel sees my balled up hands and steps forward, blocking part of my view of Ryan. _Get out of the way you idiot._ I think silently in my head.

Ryan doesn't look the slightest bit like he knows who we are now that he knows our names. In fact, he looks even more confused than before and it makes me want to reach out and slap him. "Alright. Well, I'd better get going." He turns to leave and I'm happy to leave to because if I ever see him again, I know how that will end almost as soon as I turn my back on him.

Hansel, however does the last thing I expect. "Wait." I hear him say. "Come with us."

I whip around, grab Hansel by the shoulders and force him to face me. "Are you completely insane? He is _not _coming with us."

"Yes he is." Hansel says it so sure and so forcefully that I know he isn't joking. He wants to take the kid with us. "C'mon. We're leaving." He goes to help Ben who has been supporting himself on a tree this whole time. Then he jokes over his shoulder, "I hope you know I'm the only thing keeping her," He gestures to me. "from tearing you limb from limb."

They both begin to laugh as we start our walk to town again, and there's only one thought that comes to my mind.

_This is going to be a long trip._

**Hahahahaha... Oh, Gretel... So hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. FYI: KT is posting the next two chapters so I will post the two after that. Hope you all have a super sparkly day! :) And as always, feedback is appreciated! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, every one! It's KT, back with another chapter! You might know me better by the name K.T. Rose. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter as much as you like Marie's! FYI: I will be doing Hansel's point of you, Marie will be doing Gretel's. I know this chapter is short, I promise the next one will be longer! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! **

**~KT.**

I looked closely at the wound and nodded. "Calm down, Ben. It's not even that bad," I turned to Gretel, and gestured with my hands for her to get me the whiskey and needle. I turned back to Ben, to see he'd passed out on the bed, his head pressed against the soft comforter.

"Well, I'm glad he didn't have to go through this anyways." I took a swig of the amber liquid, then poured another on the wound, and began to stitch it up. Once that was done, I sat back on my hunches and sighed.

"Beer anyone?" I asked as I stood up, brushing the dust off my pants, and heading down the stairs to where the bar was located. We grabbed a seat at the bar, me in the middle, Ryan on my right, and Gretel on my left.

"So...Where to next, Hansel?" Ryan asked as he motioned the bartender over and ordered three beers.

Once they were sat in front of us, I took a gulp, then looked to Gretel who shrugged her shoulders.

"Where ever the next witch is," I replied, and groaned when the bartender sat a newspaper clipping in front of me, the title reading:

_Women missing, Witch craft suspected._

**~The Good, The Bad, The Hunted.~**

"God, I fucking hate swamp witches." I groaned out and held up my gun, searching the swamp for any sign of life. Ryan and Gretel walked on either side of me, their weapons raised. I'd made Ben stay at the motel with Edward, he was our researcher.

"What do these swamp witches look like?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Green, scaly, wide mouths like a frog's, and smell like a fucking sewer." I muttered, and stepped over a branch. Our feet were quiet, except for the sucking sound the wet ground made every time our feet left the soil. Trees were everywhere, blocking the view of the moon, and the water was a moldy color.

"I've seen worse," Ryan replied, when suddenly he froze.

I followed his gaze, to see the witch standing by the water, forcing the women in. "Gretel?" I asked in a whisper, and she nodded.

"Hey, you ugly bitch!" She called out, and shot her arrow, catching the witch in the shoulder.

The witch cried out with pain, then shot back with her wand. Gretel dodged expertly, the shot hitting a tree behind us, making it break in half. Suddenly the witch was in front of us, grabbing Gretel by the throat and throwing her backwards into the water. I shot at her, and when she got close enough, smashed the butt of my gun into her face.

"C'mon, you can do better than this," I muttered, dodging her fist and getting another shot in. Ryan then got in behind the witch, throwing the gun under her chin, grabbing the barrel in his right hand, and the butt of the gun in his left, choking the witch.

I then realized Gretel had not come back up from the swamp. I started to panic. Ryan looked into my eyes, and must have saw the fear. He nodded silently, and tightened his hold on the gun, making the witch squirm.

I dropped my gun on the damp soil, then jumping into the cold, slimy, water. I couldn't see real well, so I used my fingers to feel. When I encountered the leather of her corset, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up to the surface. She hung limply in my arms, and I shook her roughly.

"Gretel! Wake up!" I commanded in a harsh voice. I shook her one last time, and sighed when she began to sputter.

"Hansel?" She choked out, gripping my shoulders tightly.

I then noticed the blood by her hair-line, making a trial down her forehead, and down over her cheekbone. I walked out of the slimy waters until I reached the bank, where I noticed Ryan had taken care of the witch.

"Need to learn how to swim, huh?" He asked with a lopsided smile.

I set Gretel on her two feet and watched as she growled, and tried to punch Ryan.

I picked up my gun, then grabbed her around the waist. "You can't kill him Gretel, we still need him." I advised as I threw her over my shoulder.

"You just wait, Jackass! One day he won't protect you anymore, then I'll kill you." She threatened, and when he laughed, she yelled out louder, "I'll fucking kill you! You just wait!"

**A/N: Don't own the Hansel and Gretel movie, just Ryan! Anyways, I hope you have a wonderful, bright day! Please review!**


End file.
